


Repression

by wolfiequake



Category: Metroid Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiequake/pseuds/wolfiequake
Summary: It felt good, Samus decided, to kill Ridley.





	

It happened when she was only three.

She saw it from only a few feet away- her mother smiling at her as she was ripped to shreds, the gravel underneath her getting splattered in blood and tears, and the smell of dead bodies and thick sulfur filling the air. She was terrified, and she didn’t know why. The beast spoke to her, even, telling her she was about to die, before her mother jumped in and died. Something huge, with sharp teeth and talons that could cut through steel just killed her mother in front of her.

She ran away as fast as she could, hiding in the ruins of the only home she’d ever known. It had been a long while- hours, days, at least long enough that she couldn’t tell the passage of time any longer- before the Chozo found her and took her to their home. It was years before they even thought to bring up K-2L to her, knowing she would be traumatized by remembering it. She had tried her best to repress any fleeting memories she had- fragments of the destruction of K-2L that she had pushed to the recesses of her mind.

Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night, shirt damp with sweat and all muscles tensed, head throbbing from the migraines she got while thinking, even the slightest, about K-2L. It took her hours to get her heart rate down, to stop breathing so heavily, to stop smelling gasoline and burning alfloratite.

Once she was given the Power Suit, she felt so much safer. It was a barrier- both mentally and physically- from anyone else who wanted to know who she really was. It grew on her, and sometimes she wouldn’t even phase it off for sleeping. After the Chozo disappeared and she was sent to kill Mother Brain, it became her home more than her suit. It was the only memory of the Chozo that she cared to frequently bring up to herself. It was almost like the warm grasp of the Chozo around her, but with tempered steel and machinery.

Her second encounter with that murderer, Ridley, was horrifying. Memories flashed before her eyes of her mother smiling at her as she was killed. Those razor-sharp talons and blood always dripping from his fangs. The smell of dead bodies permeating even the Power Suit as he appeared in front of her.

It felt good, she decided, to kill him.


End file.
